A Glass of Lemonade
by Katraa
Summary: It started with a single glass of hard Lemonade! Then it went into a frenzy! Might I add the hardest and strongest lemonade out there SPOILERS FOR LANGUAGE No couples realy


**Thanks for the idea Michelle! As you can tell my title, it's about a glass of lemonade. Not any ole glass of lemonade but Lemonade with a touch of rum! I'm so evil XD Anyways I hope you enjoy this comedy I'm not going to go in grave detail in the story, it ruins the funnyess

* * *

**

A Glass of Lemonade

Chapter One: Yum Rum Yum!

* * *

Zelos, The Chosen Of Teth'alle was sitting in a bar. He sat at a stool at the counter staring at the bartender. His blue eyes watched her. He was wearing his usual clothes and had his usual attitude. He smiled and tapped on the wooden counter.

"Miss come here for a sec?" Zelos asked waving his hand for the tender to come over. She smiled and walked over to him.

"What can I get ya?" She asked in a Texas Accent. Her hazel eyes watched him.

"A Glass of Lemonade," He spoke. He really didn't need alcohol at a time like this. Later he was going to a party in honor of the King and the Princess. That was the last thing he needed was to be a drunken fool.

"Sure, hun," she spoke setting down the foggy iced glass. He nodded and chucked her a few gald coins She nodded and went back to a few other customers.

Zelos starred into his glass then brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"What kind of lemonade is this?" Zelos spoke drinking the whole glass in a few sips.

"Hard Lemonade, Hun," She spoke looking over at the man. Zelos' eyes widened. He slammed down the glass as the drunk effect began to come.

"You gave me…hard lemonade?" Zelos spoke as his mind swirled around. He wobbled his head and starred at the girl.

"Yea," She replied walking back over.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked leaning onto the counter.

"Nothing…" He spoke raising his voice as it cracked. "This was just the best damn lemonade I'd ever had," He bellowed standing up as his legs shook.

"Ok then," The bartender said turning back to the other customers. Zelos fumbled around banging into tables. He walked up to a guy with a beard.

"Hey hunny," He spoke drunkenly. His eyes sagged as he starred at the man who he thought was a woman.

"What the?" The man spoke grabbing Zelos by the shirt. The Chosen replied with a few hiccups and fell to the floor escaping the man's grasp.

"Feisty aren't we sweetie?" He spoke thinking of a girl in a bathing suit. He stood back up and made way for the door.

"That's one strange man," The man with the beard said scratching his bald head.

A few hours later Lloyd and Colette came to Meltokio to celebrate Zelos' birthday. Yes it was the Chosen's birthday, go figure. They both had presents wrapped up in paper. Colette followed behind Lloyd.

"I can't wait to see Zelos," She chimed walking on. Lloyd sighed and continued walking on, hoping Colette wouldn't be to perky.

Meanwhile Zelos walked down the streets bumping into things. He stopped at a small store that had beverages.

"Five ::hic:: glasses of hard ::hic:: lemonade," Zelos spoke leaning against the counter trying to remain on his feet. His eyes darted around the room.

"Sure buddy," The young man spoke grabbing one from an icebox which looked like an icecube. He handed the Chosen one for free knowing who he was. Zelos nodded and walked outside drinking a bottle of the lemonade.

Colette and Lloyd soon noticed Zelos. They slowly walked up to him smiling.

"Zelos are you ok?" Colette asked passing him the gift. She starred at the bottles he had.

"What's that you have?" Lloyd asked the red head staring at him.

"Here," Zelos hiccupped as he passed the two younger friends a bottle. Colette smelt it and looked at Lloyd then her bottle.

"You sure this is safe?" Colette spoke. Lloyd nodded and began to drink his. Colette smiled and did the same.

Lloyd's vision started to become blurry. His legs wobbled about as he almost tumbled into Zelos. Colette swirled her head around.

"I don't feel so good," She spoke as she began to walk in circles. Lloyd looked up at Zelos.

"What did you give us?" he spoke in a cranky voice. Colette slowly edged over, keeping his balance for once in her life.

"Lemonade"

"What kind!"

"Hard"

"hard?"

"It means ::hic:: it gets you drunk"

"DRUNK!?"

"Yes drunk"

"That's not good!"

"What's wrong Lloyd? I mean it's just being drunk"

"You idiot chosen," Lloyd answered. Soon he fell into Zelos again. The Lemonade took it's effect. He stood around and bumped into Colette.

"Watch it" She barked at him. Lloyd stumbled into a wall and turned to Zelos.

"I don't like this," Lloyd whined.

"Get used to it"

"Why?"

"Because that's what life if going to ::hic:: be like, bud"

"Always being ::hic:: Drunk?"

"Mostly, yes"

"That's…great!" Lloyd burst out. He opened up his arms and gave Zelos a hug. Zelos escaped the younger swordsman's grasp and turned to Colette, drunken.

"Hey hunny," He spoke walking over to her. Colette looked at him and smacked him, almost missing his face with her poor sense of aim from the Lemonade.

"Cut it out…Regal," Colette spoke. She obviously thought Zelos was Regal. What a strange mistake. Mistaking Zelos for Regal?

"Regal?" Lloyd asked walking over to Zelos believing Colette.

"Yea it's him!" Answered Colette.

"SANTA REGAL!" Lloyd spoke jumping into Zelos' arms and hugging him.

"YAY SANTA!" Colette called out leaning against the wall.

"Santa? Yea that's who I am!" Zelos spoke dropping Lloyd.

"You dropped me! I got a booboo," Lloyd spoke beginning to fill his eyes with tears. Colette walked over and smacked her friend upside the head.

"Get over it Lloyd," She spoke hiccupping. Her blue eyes turned to Zelos.

"What are you looking at?" She yelled wagging her finger as he swayed.

"Nothing, madam," Zelos chimed in raising his hand in solute. Lloyd grasped his head and whined.

"You hit me" He cried.

"Next time I'll be harder!" Colette warned.

"Yes, mam," Lloyd answered getting to his feet.

"That's better," Colette spoke dazing off. Zelos laughed.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Zelos asked with his mind off elsewhere. More the likely on Colette in a bathing suit.

"I forget," Lloyd spoke with a whimper.

"I told you shut up!" Colette spoke slapping Lloyd again. Lloyd got up and swayed around.

"I don't feel so good," he spoke bumping into the wall and fell to the ground knocked out.

"That solves our Lloyd problem," Colette spoke crossing her arms somewhat like Raine.

"Now for the Zelos ::hic:: problem," she spoke arching her back as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"The 'Zelos' problem?" Zelos asked clueless.

"yes" Colette replied.

"And how do we solve that?" Zelos asked.

"Well Regal, you grab him under the arms and I'll tickle him,." Colette spoke. Her face filled with glee.

"Ok!" Zelos spoke thinking he was Santa Regal.

"You are Zelos you idiot," Colette replied giving him a slap.

"No, I'm The magical Snata Regal with my five tiny penguins," he spoke with a puppy dog face.

"You're insane," She spoke leaning into him, still drunk.

"Let's hit the town and go find the others!" Colette annoucned.

"Like who?" Zelos asked.

"How about Raine and Genis?" She spoke trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ok!" Zelos spoke grabbing Colette by the arm as Lloyd drifted in sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to cut you all off XD Please R&R. I promise a much longer chapter next time. I will be introducing more characters!**


End file.
